


Clear Skies

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, a tiny bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Kevin reunite at Carlos's home GP.</p><p>Inspired by a certain teandkimi gif of them shaking hands on the driver's parade bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of related to the work I did with this pairing before, but you don't need to read that to read this. I feel like it's a little short, but since I'm prone to being long winded, I didn't want to write too much either. I wanted to do something with them again, even if I'm the only one who does this sort of pairing. Hence why I tagged this one as crack.

“Come early, stay Wednesday with me?”

Kevin’s surprised to get this message from Carlos. After what they did in Australia, both had kept their distance from each other. Kevin had really gotten into focusing on what the team needed; he knew Carlos had been doing the same. After the team swap announcement, Kevin had called a handful of times in the past few days, but had gotten no reply until now.

He knew how shitty it felt to feel caught in the middle, no one deserved that, especially Carlos. Kevin was supposed to get to Barcelona Tuesday night, he had asked for an extra day upon learning he was called to the press conference. His heart hurt when he saw who else was in it with him, not only because of Carlos, but because of Dany as well.

He knew that scoring Renault’s first points had been important, but he knew that that question would be the only “important” one he would be asked. He was indifferent to Lewis and Fernando being there, he knew that those two and him were just filler for the drama that would be sitting on the front row.

He was waiting for his laundry to finish; he always waited until the last moment and he knew if his mom was here, that she would only shake her head and laugh at him. When he was in Denmark he still lived with her, but having a flat in England had some perks. Like not having her walk in on him and anyone else. “I land Tuesday afternoon. By yourself?” Kevin can’t help but ask, seeing as he knew Carlos had a close-knit family. He knew that having alone time together wouldn’t be easy this weekend. Hearing the buzzer on the dryer, Kevin drops the phone on the couch, knowing that he’ll probably get a text while he’s haphazardly folding.

He had his suitcase near the machine on purpose; he had hurried and didn’t hang things like he usually did. Right as he put the last shirt into the suitcase, he hears his phone. Zipping the suitcase closed, Kevin rushes back to the couch, flopping back onto it. “Only alone on Wednesday. Text me tomorrow night.” Attached to the message are emojis, a face blowing a kiss and a thumbs up. Kevin can’t help but smile, knowing that he had been right to give Carlos room and not to pressure. Relationships, no matter what kind, weren’t like driving on track.

\---  
Getting through the airport and flying had been easier than usual, Kevin was happy for a direct flight. He had orders for what he was to get from room service, and to get some sleep tonight. There was a quick meeting tomorrow morning for him and the rest of the day was to be spent with Carlos.

“Arrived at hotel, I am free after 11 am tomorrow, meet me in lobby?” Kevin didn’t wait for a response, he sent the address of the hotel, knowing that he probably didn’t need to give Carlos directions to it, after all, they had all been there before in earlier years. Dropping his suitcase and backpack near the table in the suite of rooms, it was a two-room thing that Jolyon would be coming into on Thursday morning. As much as Kevin liked his teammate, it was nice to be the first one in the room.

Flopping onto the bed in the room on the left side of the suite, Kevin feels his phone buzz in his pocket, rolling onto his back to pull it out, he smiles when he sees that it’s Carlos. “You got it big man. Smell good for me!” There’s a picture attached and Kevin sees that Carlos has gotten a haircut, which is a shame. Kevin had liked the longer hair; Carlos had such thick beautiful dark hair a nice contrast to the pale quiff on his own head.

“Nice face can’t wait to see you.” Kevin drops the phone on the bed, moving to grab the menu next to the bed. He did need to eat, even if it was team-mandated food, he didn’t know what Carlos had in store the next day. Probably some walking and sight seeing. Kevin couldn’t help but smile his biggest smile; it was nice to feel this way again, after so long.

\---  
Much like the flight the day before, Kevin breezed through the meeting he had. It was just he and the press officer going over the Thursday press conference and what to say, if he was asked any other questions than the one about the points. He was wearing a smile white t-shirt and grey jeans, knowing that wearing much else would capture a lot of attention.

The elevator ride down made him a little nervous; Carlos and him had barely talked off the track. He knew that that was the nature of a long season, especially the last few races before the long break in the middle. Walking into the lobby, he sees Carlos, thankfully not in that grey hat, dressed in clothing similar to his own. Before Kevin can say anything, Carlos has spotted him and gotten up, walking speedily over. Kevin can’t get any words out, because Carlos is hugging him tightly. “You smell good.” Carlos whispers this into Kevin’s forehead. “For me.” Kevin laughs while pulling away. “Yes for you.”

Throughout the lunch and sightseeing Kevin catches himself smiling and laughing at the little jokes Carlos makes. Kevin didn’t realize how much he needed a day like this. Carlos continuously points out things to Kevin, little things that he wouldn’t have noticed himself. Kevin wants so badly to hold hands, but knows that isn’t possible.

They’re sitting in a cab, going back to Kevin’s hotel when it hits him; he loves Carlos a little bit. Whatever they have going on is so easy, so nice, it’s almost unnatural. “Come nap with me?” Kevin leans into Carlos’s side of the vehicle to whisper this. Carlos nods, “I need to be out by 8, don’t want suspicion.” Kevin calculates, that’s three-ish hours they have. The time they had spent wrapped around each other in Australia had stayed in his mind for a long time.

It isn’t until the elevator that Kevin gets his wish of holding hands with Carlos. All he gets out of the taller darker man is a deep hum. Pulling Carlos to his room, he feels a little antsy. There’s nothing like laying down with someone and only cuddling with them. Adding in a few lazy kisses and Kevin would be in heaven. Kevin pauses when they’re inside the room. “Is ok, I thought about Australia too.” Carlos pulls Kevin in again, leaving just enough room for their lips to meet. The kiss starts off slow and sweet, before deepening. Kevin can’t help himself; one hand goes inside the hem of Carlos’s shirt, the other to that dark hair.

Kevin doesn’t want the kiss to end, but Carlos is the first to pull back. “C’mon,” It’s Carlos’s turn to pull Kevin, not asking, only seeing that the left side is where Kevin’s stuff is. Carlos kicks off both his shoes and jeans, gesturing for Kevin to do the same. Kevin is happy to do the same, even if they didn’t do more than just nap, it would be nice to be comfortable.

Almost simultaneously they get under the duvet, Kevin can’t help but pull at Carlos a bit. He wants to have Carlos nuzzle into him; he wants to have his hands on that darker skin and hair. The younger man is only happy to oblige, mumbling, “I missed you,” in a thick Spanish accent. Feeling the shapes that Carlos is drawing on his stomach, Kevin is happy to say back, “Missed you too.”

\---  
Kevin couldn’t help himself, getting onto the parade bus; he shook hands with Carlos, a soft smile on both of their faces. “Good luck today,” is all Kevin says, knowing that was enough. “Thanks, you too,” is all Carlos says back. Kevin knows that no matter what happens on the track, they would be able to be what the other needed off the track, at whatever time they needed.


End file.
